


middle of a moment

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: coda to 2.08. alex gets drunk and michael takes him home.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	middle of a moment

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being a great beta chocolatebirdie.

_“Between you and me, making out with a hot guy in public, is only made hotter when it pisses off all the bigots and homophobes.”_

It had been two weeks since Forrest said those words to Alex in the Wild Pony and Alex felt stuck. Between trying to figure out what his dad and Flint were plotting, trying to figure out if he still had any friends since they barely reached out to him, and trying to get out of his glass closet, Alex was tired.

He was exhausted. 

He was tired of fighting.

He wanted to break the glass, but the idea had haunted him for the past month.

He really needed a drink.

\--

“Michael, why is Alex Manes trying to drink those cowboys under the table over there?” Isobel asked her brother warily, raising an eyebrow as she had her head turned towards the bar.

Michael looked up from the pool table in alarm, taking notice of the idiotic townies who were yelling slurs at Alex as he drank beer after beer, taunting him. He dropped the pool cue quickly and ran over to the bar.

“Hey!” The group dispersed, but not before one of them let out a rude remark.

“Who knew the fairy could hold his beer?” He kicked Alex’s stool out from under him but Michael grabbed Alex before he could fall. If looks could kill, the glare Michael sent the homophobe would have made him drop dead.

“I want ‘nother,” Alex slurred, his eyes trying to look up at the bar, but his head felt too heavy and he leaned it against Michael’s shoulder.

Michael shook his head at the bartender, before he lifted Alex into his arms. Alex let his head fall against Michael’s chest, too out of it to speak again.

“What happened Alex?” He whispered, looking down at his ex.

He walked over to Isobel, noting her look of concern break through her put-together exterior, and shifted Alex in his arms.

“I’m taking him home. Let Maria know.” He’d have to explain to her later the ordeal, but for now all he cared about was Alex. He had never seen Alex this drunk before. If Michael was honest with himself, he had never seen Alex drunk, period, and he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

\--

After finding Alex’s car keys in his pocket, the drive home was silent other than the soft snores coming from Alex in his inebriated state. 

Why did Alex get hammered?

Michael had heard through the grapevine that Forrest and Alex had gone on a date, or so he thought. He heard from Maria herself that Alex had been at the bar with Forrest a few weeks ago, but he didn’t know what came from that.

Did Forrest turn him down? Did their date not go well?

As Michael drove down Alex’s street and pulled into the driveway, he noticed a figure near Alex’s front door.

_Forrest._

Well shit. Guess he may get his answer tonight.

Michael turned to look at Alex and cursed silently to himself. 

How was he to explain what happened to the guy who went on a date with his ex, while said ex was passed out drunk, when he didn’t even know what happened himself?

He turned off the car, got out of his seat and ran to the passenger side. As he unbuckled Alex from his seatbelt, Alex fell into him and Michael huffed out a laugh at the ridiculous situation. He was the one always getting drunk, not Alex. He frowned at how the tables had turned, not liking that Alex was using alcohol to numb whatever he was going through. Taking Alex’s house key from his pocket, he let the reality of the situation wash over him.

“Oh Alex,” he sighed, lifting him once again into his arms, but this time using his powers to his advantage to make the weight lighter for him.

“Michael?” Forrest ran over, taking note of Alex, and his eyes widened.

“Hey, you wanna open the door for me? He’s not light.” Forrest could only nod, surprised and confused at the situation.

“Where -”

“Sorry, his key is in my hand.” Michael handed him the key, careful not to jostle Alex as he did so. 

As Forrest got the door unlocked and turned the light on, Michael walked in behind him and went straight past him to the bedroom. 

Forrest stayed in the entryway for a moment, before he took notice of Michael talking and he walked towards the open door.

“You’re not the town drunk Alex. That’s my part in this town,” Michael said, gently getting Alex out of his shirt and jeans. He smoothly got his prosthetic off and went about taking the sock off of Alex’s leg. As he massaged Alex’s limb, he found the lotion on his side table that seemed to always soothe the pain from wearing the prosthetic all day.

Forrest could only watch in the doorway as Michael took care of Alex and he let out a sigh.

“Michael, do you love him?”

He heard Michael suck in a breath, not expecting the question, and he stood still on the edge of the bed.

Twenty seconds must have passed before Michael let out another breath and spoke up.

“I always will, but I’m with Maria, and you guys clearly like each other...”

“Who are you trying to fool?” The blunt statement made Michael freeze.

“You don’t know what happened between us -” Before Michael could continue, Forrest scoffed.

“All I know is that Alex is still afraid to come out of the closet because of his dad and he wants to break out, but I don’t know if I’m the one to help him do that. With your history, you’re the perfect person.”

“We just cause each other pain,” Michael looked down at Alex, who had no idea of the conversation taking place around him. He went about lifting the blankets out from under him, before laying them over the sleeping man.

“Maybe consider talking to each other. Yeah, it may be a painful talk, but it’s a step in the right direction.”

Michael turned to Forrest in bewilderment. “Aren’t you trying to date him?”

Forrest chuckled. “You love him and he loves you. I can’t compete with that. Maybe I could have loved him down the line. I do like him, but you two have a connection I can’t break. I doubt anyone could.”

“Forrest…” Michael frowned, taking in the other man taking a step back. 

“It’s alright, Alien Guy. No hard feelings. Now tomorrow? Talk to him. He needs the help, and so do you if you want any semblance of a relationship to work.”

“Are you a couple’s counselor or something?”

Forrest smirked. “No, I just have experience with this type of thing. I can’t help Alex. I don’t want to step back into the closet with him, but I believe you can pull him out of it.”

“You’re alright, Nazi Guy.”

Forrest smiled, taking one last look at Alex, before walking out of the room and out of the house.

Michael heard the door slam, before he heard a pained moan come from Alex.

He looked down to see Alex looking up at him, squinting as if he couldn’t quite see that Michael was in the room.

“Michael?”

“Yeah, it’s me Alex. Do you want me to go?” He questioned it himself, not knowing whether Alex would even want him there. He could leave him some water and aspirin and pretend this never happened. 

Alex shook his head, before grabbing Michael by his shirt, trying to pull him closer.

“Stay, please,” he murmured. Michael smiled at Alex’s uncoordinated motions and laid against the headboard. Alex turned to him and laid his head on his chest.

“Thanks,” Alex whispered, before falling asleep not even 30 seconds later.

“Anytime…” He responded, combing his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

He had a lot of thinking to do before their talk tomorrow, but fell asleep himself before a single thought could cross his mind.

They always had tomorrow.


End file.
